You Can Never Run From The Past
by MoonDemon00
Summary: A girl from Stanton's past suddenly turns up in Los Angeles. She returns looking the same way she did when he met her...five hundred-fifty years ago. There is someone from her past apprenticed to Stanton's arch nemesis. Will she be destroyed?
1. Confrontation

bChapter OnepShe watched him walk out of the Spanish-style house. He seemed so happy. But as he approached his car, a girl from inside the house ran after him. Apparently she had called his name for he turned around and smiled. The girl threw her arms around him and kissed him. She gripped her steering wheel tightly. She used to do that. But that was more than five hundred- fifty years ago.pHe kissed the girl back and sent her on her way. He walked casually to his car and got into the driver's seat. The girl waved as he started the car and drove away. She waited for the girl to walk back inside the house before following him. She put her Volkswagen Passat in drive and followed a good space behind his car. Her car was a shiny black, a sure sign she had been at the car wash and had gotten it waxed. The silver detail made it the hottest car in the whole of Los Angeles.pShe turned on the stereo and music blasted from the speakers. Her bass system shook the ground surrounding the car whenever she stopped at a redlight. The punks and hip-hoppers she passed by gave her kudos for playing her music the way she did.pHis car led her to a desolate part of Los Angeles. It was a street filled with old factories and warehouses. "Is this where they hang out now?" she asked herself disgustingly. "I thought the Atrox could sink no lower." His car pulled into a makeshift parking lot next to a warehouse. She took her time getting to the parking lot so as not to attract his attention towards her. She saw him walk out of the darkness of the parking lot and up the steps of the warehouse. It was a large one with red bricks that looked like they had been rotted by the years.pShe pulled in behind his car and shut off her car. The quiet motor gave a hum as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out. Her keys jingled as she threw them into her small handbag. Fixing her hair in the rearview mirror, she opened the car door and took the same path as him. She stood out the warehouse. Music vibrated the walls and she could see flashing lights from inside whenever someone came out. A few people saw her but as soon as they laid eyes on her, they cowered away. She had quite a reputation amongst the Followers.pBoldly, she walked up the steps, strutting her stuff. She received stares from guys she had never seen before. One of them even opened the door for her. She smiled her thanks as she walked into a world of darkness. This was definitely a Follower hangout. Techno beats and strobe lights went to the beat of the dancers. She casually walked around until...she saw him.pStanton leaned against the black wall of the club. He didn't want to leave Serena that night but he had business to do. Anyway, now that he was Prince of the Night it was suspiscous whenever he didn't come back for days at a time. This was his fourth day out. But the energy was building up inside him and it felt as if he were going to burst if it wasn't released. He looked around. He knew there were all Followers here. Very few were normal people. And if there were most of them had probably been taken.pBut then suddenly he saw a girl out on the dancefloor. She had straight, black hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back. It flowed freely as she shook her hips and raised her arms over her and in the air. She wore tight, dark blue, low-rise jeans and a revealing black halter top. There was a dangling, silver necklace that adorned her neck along with dangling silver earrings. Stanton was intrigued by her. Especially since half the guys in the club were staring at her and checking her out.pHe walked over to her slowly. She wasn't aware of his presence for she nearly jumped with fright as he grabbed her hips and began to dance with her. They danced until the song finished and another was starting. "What's your name?" he asked smiling as she turned around. She had the most beautiful clear blue eyes he had ever seen. But he could only see so much of them through her long bangs. She smirked. "You should remember...Stanton," she said smoothly. Stanton's eyes widened. Can it be? Was she back? But how? She was a mere mortal when he met her.pHer laughter broke his thoughts. "It's funny when you forget the past, my dear. Come on, then. Take a stab at who I am." He spoke softly. "Josephine." Her smirk widened into a smile. "You remember!" "How can I not?" he said smoothly. His tension had settled. "But why are you still alive? You are a mortal." She snorted. "Do you not realize what you gave to me that night?" Stanton rushed through his memories to find out what she was talking about. "Here," she said. "Let me show you." She stared into his eyes and Stanton made the big mistake of looking into them. Everything around him suddenly turned black./p 


	2. Josephine's Pain

Chapter Two  
  
p Josephine sat in her Mother's garden looking at a budding rosebush. Spring had just come to the de Galle Manor. A breeze blew and swayed her black hair slightly. The air smelled of French pastries from the tiny village below. But as she sat there on a wooden bench, Josephine felt prying eyes staring at her. She turned around as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. But there was no one there. Then the voice of her Mother traveled through the Manor. "Josephine! The stylist is here!" "Yes, Maman!" she shouted back. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked out of the garden./p   
  
p "I can't wait until this thing is over," Josephine said as she walked into her room. She had just finished having supper with her Mother and Father. They were discussing the engagment party for Josephine. Her Father had betrothed her to a spoiled little brat named Jacques. She didn't want to marry him. Not only did she not like him but he beat her. Whenever they were alone he would always make advances towards her. When she refused what he wanted, he would slap her and call her a whore. She was still a virgin and wanted to wait until marriage. But not with him./p   
  
p "It will be over soon, Clairveaux," she said sitting on her bed and petting her cat. It purred softly as it laid in her lap. Josephine's room was gigantic. Its walls were made of cobblestone like the rest of the house and also its floors. The floors had intricate Persian rugs and her bed covers were made of the softest blue and golden Egyptian silk. Whenever she sank into bed, she felt as if she were sleeping on a cloud. Her four-post bed reached almost up to the ceiling and had drop-down, silky, blue curtains. A mahogany bureau rested in the left hand corner near her door and a vanity was placed opposite of it. She had various ornaments her Father had given her over the years from his diplomatic travels. She had porcelain ballerinas from Russia, a china tea set from England, and a Chinese silk dress./p   
  
p Suddenly, Clairveaux hissed loudly. Josephine broke from her concentration and looked down at the aging cat. "What is the matter?" she asked. He wasn't hissing at her but at something or someone else. But strangely he was staring at the window. Without even bothering to look in the direction of it, Josephine scolded him. "There is nothing there. You're just fidgety." She let him down and he ran away as fast as lightning./p   
  
p "But there is someone here," said a deep and familiar voice. She jumped out of surprise and looked towards the window. A young man was standing on the cache where she sometimes looked out the window or read. Fear flooded her body. "Do not be afraid," he said smoothly. Again, Josephine felt as if she had heard that voice before only lighter. "Yes, you have heard my voice before," he answered her. How did he know what she was thinking? "I will explain that later." He jumped off the cache and walked towards her. Joesphine backed up on her bed slowly. "I was hoping two, good, old friends might like to talk again after what? Ten years?"/p   
  
p Josephine thought she was going to faint. It couldn't be him. He was taken away ten years ago by tyrants. How could he still be alive and, by the looks of it, well? "Stanton?" she said softly. "Yes," he said sternly. "It is I." Josephine rose from her bed. "But how can that be? Tyrants kidnapped you from the castle ten years ago." He sat on her bed. "They weren't tyrants," he said. "It was the Atrox." "The what?" she asked as she sat next to him./p   
  
p For half an hour he explained to Josephine what the Atrox was and what it did. After he had finished, there was a look of shock on her face. "I did not know such things existed," she said breathlessly. "When the Church told stories of temptation, I thought they were talking about Satan." "They were talking about Satan," Stanton said. "But it was the Atrox that made him fall from his place in Heaven." There came rushing footsteps from the hallway outside of her room. Josephine knew it was her Mother. "Hurry," she said, "my Mother has come to set my bath. You must go." He smirked. "What if I don't want to." "Please! My Mother is stronger than my Father at will power. She will have you beheaded." The footsteps were approaching closer but Stanton did not make a move. "Please?" Josephine begged. The doorknob turned and her Mother's voice could be heard through the door. "Josephine, your bath is ready." "Go!" Jospehine shouted. But when she looked, Stanton had gone and she was in her room, alone. Her Mother was in her room. "Whom were you talking to?" she asked. Josephine breathed heavily. How had he managed to disappear in the blink of an eye? i I will wait for you till you get back/i she heard him say. But had he i spoken/i it? "Nobody," Josephine answered. She stood up and followed her Mother out of her room./p   
  
p Josephine returned to her room about fifteen minutes later. She pulled back her sheets, lit a candlestick on her nightstand and crawled into bed. The pillows and sheets almost swallowed her up. Taking a book from her nightstand drawer, she began to read. "So what have you been doing ever since that day?" asked a voice. Josephine jumped out of surprise but then saw Stanton leaning against her window. She had forgotten he was here. "Getting married," she said coldly. "Married?" he asked. He started to walk towards her. She closed her book and set it down on her lap. "Yes married." "But you are only fifteen." He sat on her bed. "That's what bothers me." Stanton put his hand on her knee. "I've seen what he's done to you." Josephine looked at him sharply. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said defiantly./p   
  
p Stanton touched her left eye. It was swollen for the past few days but now it was going down. "He hurts you." Josephine looked at Stanton sadly. Tears fell down her face. "I want it to stop," she cried and dug her face in his neck. He held her securely. "Why don't you tell your father?" he asked. "He won't listen to me. I'm just a child." She cried even more. They sat there for almost twenty minutes before Josephine's sobs subsided. "When will he visit again?" Stanton asked. "In three days time," she replied through her sniffs./p   
  
p "Stop there," Stanton had said grabbing Josephine's arm. "I don't want to see anymore." He had broken from her trance. "Why?" she asked coldly. Her eyes weren't the way they were five hundred-fifty years ago. They were gentle when she was fifteen but now they were as cold as ice. "Don't you want to see how you brought me unto the Atrox?" He didn't answer her. "Let me remind you!" she shouted. Thank God the music was loud and nobody could hear her. "You brought me as your first victim through love," she said sadly and by the shakiness in her voice, it still upset her. "Through-" But Stanton covered her mouth. This wasn't the place to talk about this subject. Many of the Followers never knew of his past. "Hush," he said sternly. It still hurt him whenever he thought about it. How could he have treated her so? "Meet me at Pink's tomorrow for lunch. We can talk about it there." She looked hard at him but then agreed. "Alright." She turned on her heel and walked to the door of the club. But she turned around as she was about to open it. i I want you to meet two very important people to me soon. I am sure they will be glad to meet you...for the first time./i Stanton stared at her as her hair wrapped around her as she quickly walked out the door./p 


	3. Children

Chapter Three  
  
Josephine laid in her bed that night. She had stopped at the nearest Hilton hotel. When she walked in, all she had to do was play with the mind of the receptionist. Once that was done, he gave her a key to the only available suite. Josephine had immediately turned out the lights and laid on the soft bed. She was so exhausted when she arrived but now she couldn't fall asleep. What was bothering her? Maybe it was because of her meeting with Stanton tomorrow. It would be the first time they would talk about it since-.  
  
"Why are you troubled?" a familiar gentle voice asked. Jospehine rose from her bed frightened but then relaxed. It was only her son. "Nothing," she said turning on her side. "Is it about Father?" he asked. There was no reason in hiding it from him. He already knew who his father was. "Yes," she said solemnly. "What happened?" a small voice asked. Josephine recognized it as her daughter's. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," Josephine said more to herself than to her children. "Why?" her son asked. She sighed. "You father seemed so happy today." It was quiet before her daughter spoke. "But you need his help do you not? You know He will come after you when He finds word of your plans." Josephine knew of whom she was speaking of. Lambert was looking for her. A few members of the Cincti told her that he was planning revenge. But revenge for what? They would not tell her. She had heard that Stanton had replaced him as Prince of the Night but what did that have to do with her?  
  
"Maman," her son said quietly, touching her arm gently, "I think I know why he is coming after you." "Please," Josephine said irritably. "Can we discuss this tomorrow?" "But," her children said together. "Michele! Genevieve! I need peace...please." They drifted back into darkness with their heads hung low. They were all she had left since joining the Atrox. They were the dearest things to her. But being born into the Atrox had given them high status already. Michele was a Regulator but his features had never been disconformed. Genevieve was an Immortal and was about to be the first female ever allowed into the Cincti. Thinking of her children always made Josephine cry. Slowly, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Stanton sat in Pink's the next day looking at the menu. He was anxious that Jospehine was going to be here soon. He didn't know why though. Serena was the love of his life. How could he still have feelings for someone that he was with five hundred-fifty years ago? Everything would be fine. He just prayed that Serena was with the Daughters today and was far away from here.  
  
The bell above the door rang, signaling someone walking in. The sudden stillness in the air made Stanton aware that it was Josephine. He looked up. She was wearing a pair of tan dress pants with a plaid shirt that came to a stop a little above her pierced bellybutton. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and the ponytail part was curled. The bangs were still in her eyes. Every guy turned their head to look at her. There were many jealous girlfriends scolding and even slapping them. Josephine had that affect on guys. Stanton knew it too well. She saw him and walked over to him. She sat across from him in the booth. "So glad you could make it," he said looking at her. "Would I ever miss an opportune moment?" she said smiling. Stanton noticed something different about her. She had her labre pierced as well as her nose and tongue. "Wow," he said smiling. "Didn't realize how much you have changed over the years."  
  
"Enough fucking around," she whispered. "We need to talk." Stanton inched his head closer to hers. "First, tell me how these two very important people are," he whispered. "I cannot believe you can't guess who they are," she said coldly. He stared at her confused. "What happened between us that caused these people to link us together and I with the Atrox?" Stanton ran through the memory in his mind. But without realizing it, he brought Josephine into the memory as well.  
  
Stanton watched for the next three days as Josephine laughed and played with her nieces and nephews. She seemed so happy but then again he remembered that when he was kidnapped, she had been blamed for it. Jesus, she was only five years old. He remembered that day. He and Josephine had been good friends, his father a King and her father a French nobleman. But her father had much more power than the King of France himself. Josephine came with her mother and father on a diplomatic trip to cease all war between their countries. While there, Stanton had gotten acquainted with her and they became fast friends. One day, as they were playing out in the garden, Josephine asked Stanton if he wanted a cookie. He of course said yes. But then he remembered that her Grandmother had said they were 'For blood only'. She couldn't give them to anyone but her family. She never really did listen to her Grandmother. So they had a cookie that afternoon, but that night, as Stanton was sitting in his room, the Atrox took him. Ever since that, Josephine felt the blame for his disappearance.  
  
He saw Josephine walk into her room the evening of the third day. By the stoic look on her face, Jacques was to be there any minute now. Apparently she hadn't remembered that Stanton was watching outside for she began to remove her clothes. One at a time, pieces of her outfit, her shoes, stockings, dress, jewelry, fell to the floor and finally she was standing in a white corset and underwear. Stanton's heart began to race with excitement. She was beautiful. She had truly grown alot over the ten years he had been away. From the way she looked her breast were perfectly round and she had a slim waistline. But there was a discoloring in her skin as he looked closer. Near her neck was a black and blue mark. Jacques had laid his hands on her again. Rage ran through Stanton's veins. Delicately putting cover-up over the mark, Josephine started to put on another dress. He did not want her in clothes again. A whimper almost escaped his lips as she tied the dress and put her stockings on along with her shoes. But then there came a knock at the door. Stanton heard her sigh miserably. He guessed she had told them to come in for the next thing he knew a young man with light brown hair walked slowly over to her. Stanton knew this wasn't her father but guessed it was Jacques. Jacques looked at her seductively. Josephine had unease in her eyes. He laid a hand on her but she defiantly pushed it away. Suddenly, Jacques stiffened and Stanton saw Josephine cower in fear. In one quick strike, Jacques slapped Josephine across the face. She held her face and slowly sat beside the bed. Without a word, Jacques turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
Josephine cried silently beside her bed. She couldn't keep going on like this. And tonight was their engagement. How would she survive living with an abusive husband? Then suddenly, she heard her window open with a creak. Frightened, she stood up. "It's OK. It's just me." She sighed. It was Stanton. He had a sorrowful look on his face. Had he seen what Jacques had done? Not like I've never seen it before he said in her mind. She began to cry again. Stanton embraced her tightly. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again," he said kissing her head. She slowly looked up at him. "How?" she asked. He looked deep into her clear blue eyes. They seemed so sad and it broke his heart. And he loved her. Slowly, he leaned his head closer to hers. Then he kissed her. She was shocked at first but then kissed him back. It was a passionate one. After they had finished kissing, they both looked at each other. Stanton smiled and so did she. The next thing she knew, they were moving onto the bed slowly.  
  
The de Galle's along with the de Moulin's sat in the dining room waiting for Josephine to come down from changing. Jacques sat on the right hand side of her father. She had been up there for quite awhile. And Jacques knew it didn't take her that long to recover from his blow. Everyone was getting irritated and fidgety. Jacques decided to take action. Standing up, he addressed her father. "I will go upstairs and make sure she is alright." Her father nodded his approval as so did her mother. Quickly, Jacques walked out of the dining hall and up the stairs to Josephine's room.  
  
Laying under Stanton, Josephine felt her heart race. He looked so different. She had never realized how much both of them had grown since that day. He wasn't the funny boy she played in the mud and got in trouble with. Stanton was a handsome young man. Josephine's hands run up his muscular arms. They felt firm and strong. He smiled gently at her and his eyes were kind through the sheet of blonde hair obscuring them. Gently, he lowered himself on top of her and began to kiss her. It started off innocent enough, the kiss, but then it suddenly turned passionate. Stanton was sending all kinds of messages through her body.  
  
Jacques was breathless by the time he reached the floor where Josephine's room was. The long hallway was dark and cold save for a few candles lighting the way. He walked slowly to her room as to not give her the slightest idea that he was coming. If he walked fast and noisily, then that would give her time to hide. Her door came into view. Only a few more steps and he would be there. Once outside her room, he opened the door furiously but what he saw shocked him so that he couldn't even speak.  
  
A man, or more like a young man, was on Josephine's bed. And he guessed that it was Josephine whom was making all the noises for none of the servants would ever, in their right minds, have sex in the de Galle's beds. He watched as her nails dug into his back and she moaned in ecsatsy. The young man must have detected his presence for, slowly, he turned his head in Jacques direction. But it did not have a shocked expression. It was one of loathing. Jacques guessed it was towards him. Then Jacques realized who it was. Air caught in his lungs. It couldn't be. But how? Stanton? But then, suddenly, someone said 'Yes' but it sounded like it was in his mind. He looked at Stanton again. He was still humping Josephine while looking at Jacques. A smile crept across his face as his blonde hair clung to his forehead with sweat. Josephine's hand brought his attention back to her. Jacques wanted to run but his legs couldn't move. He watched in agony as Stanton quickened his pace and Josephine arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He now had a clear view of her face. She looked like she was in heaven. With every thrust Stanton gave, the more she arched her back. Her eyes opened and they came in contact with Jacques'. They showed no emotion except when Stanton thrusted. Jacques knew they held contempt towards him. But then her face had one of pleading as she climaxed. A loud whimper escaped her lips as she pushed against Stanton and she tensed as he comed into her.  
  
"Uh," Josephine moaned loudly and high-pitched. Then she collapsed in Stanton's arms. He held her closely to his hot and sweaty body. They kissed lightly. She heard the door close quickly. Jacques had run and Josephine was happy that he witnessed her and Stanton's love for each other. Quietly, through his shaky breath, Stanton declared, "I love you." "I love you, too," Josephine replied as he gently laid her back on the bed. Stanton didn't pull out of from her but instead laid his head on her chest and they fell asleep quickly.  
  
Stanton looked back at Josephine now that the memory had finished. "No," he whispered gravely. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "It wasn't that fast. When we made love during Christmas, that was when I became pregnant with your son. And the summer of my sixteenth birthday was when I became pregnant with your daughter." Stanton was shocked. How could he have not known that he had a son and daughter. Now he wanted to see them badly. "Not now," Josephine said quietly and then he knew why. Serena had walked in with Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, Tianna along with Michael, Collin, and Derek. She had apparently seen him for she had a big smile on her face and was walking in their direction. He looked nervously at Josephine who just smiled coyly.  
  
"Hey, Stan...ton," Serena said coldy as she saw Josephine. Josephine smiled up at her and tilted her head. "Hello," she said cooly. Serena looked hardly at Stanton. "Who's this?" She sounded pissed. Stanton opened his mouth to explain but Josephine beat him to it. "Josephine. An old friend of Stanton's," she said sweetly. She stood from the booth and stuck out her hand. "And you are?" Serena looked twice at Josephine but then shook her hand. "Serena, his girlfriend." "Yes, I have heard so much about you. All nice things of course." "Nice labre," Michael said pointing to the space between his chin and lower lip. Vanessa nudged him and look coldly at him. "What?" he said. "Thanks," Josephine replied smiling sweetly. "Well, I better be going. I'm going to be late for a show." "A show for what?" Michael asked intrigued. "Concert." "What do you play?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. "Bass guitar and lead singer," she said smiling widely. He smiled and his face lit up. "That's so cool! Maybe we should go for coffee some time and talk music." Vanessa's eyes widened. Stanton wanted to laugh. "That would be great," Josephine said. She never stopped smiling. "I'll be in town and whenever we run into each other again, I'll give you my number." She turned around to Stanton. "See ya." Then she turned towards the Daughters. "Nice to finally meet you Serena and I hope to see you guys again." Josephine walked out of Pink's with her hips swinging. The guys all looked at her. 


	4. Josephine and Michele

Josephine tucked Michele and Genevieve into her bed. Michele held the four-year-old girl tightly in his arms. Usually Josephine said prayers before bed but since her children were part of the Atrox now, that was out of the question. Michele's icy blue eyes looked lovingly at her from behind his black hair. His hair was just like his father's. He knew who he was but she hadn't told Genevieve.

Michele watched his mother walk to the vanity that was to the left of the bed. She tied her beautiful, long, black hair in a bun and removed her jewelry. He loved her very much. And so did Genevieve. Yesterday, as their mother put on her makeup, Genevieve asked if she could put some on her face. After their mother did, Genevieve said she wanted to look as pretty as her when she got older. There seemed to be a strange sadness in her eyes. Like she knew something.

"Michele?" asked the tiny voice beside him. He looked down. Genevieve's big blue eyes stared at him. Her black-blonde hair was all about her. "Can you read me a story?" Michele looked at his mother and she nodded enthusiastically. She got up and walked over to the bookcase. Her hand trailed over the spines before she took one out. She walked over and handed it to Michele. It was their favorite book. And their mother's as well.

Josephine walked back over to the vanity to remove her makeup. She saw Michele open the book out of the corner of her eye. He began to read. Michele was extremely intelligent for his age. He always reminded her of Stanton. He was very brave. Tears formed in Josephine's eyes as Michele made different voices to the different characters and made Genevieve laugh. They were all she had and she wanted to keep them safe.

It wasn't before long that Michele and Genevieve fell asleep. As Josephine went over to take the book out of his hands, she smiled. They still held each other while they slept. Josephine went over to her closet to get her nightgown. She laid it over the chair and began to untie her dress. "It's about time you undressed for me," said a voice behind her. Josephine stiffened, tied up her dress, and turned around. She gasped and backed into her vanity. "Jacques."

He wore a grin that spelled malice. And his eyes were filled with revenge. In one swift movement he had her pinned against the vanity. She could feel the bulge in between her legs. She cringed. "I'm happy to see you," he said and brought his face closer to hers, "as you can feel." She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists. "Either you consent or I'll force you." "In front of my own children?" Josephine asked. "You disgusting bastard!" She tried with all her might to push away but somehow he was stronger.

Jacques threw Josephine onto the floor, onto her back. He immediately lifted her dress and straddled her. Josephine screamed and began to cry. He pinned her arms on either side of her. He grinned one last time at Josephine and began to rape her. She screamed and screamed. But her screaming woke up Michele and Genevieve. She saw and cried. Michele's eyes were wide and Genevieve's were brimming with tears. "Maman!" she screamed and cried. Genevieve made to get up but Michele held her back. His eyes were full of fear. Like he knew something about Jacques.

"Look away!" Josephine yelled to them. This was horrible. They didn't need to see her being violated. Michele and Genevieve hid their faces in their hands and turned around. She heard the both of them cry. It was only a matter of time before Jacques would finish. Josephine closed her eyes and let Jacques go on with it. Then she felt it. He climaxed and emptied into her. What was once a beautiful feeling with Stanton became a disgusting feeling with Jacques. He took himself out of her and stood up. Josephine sat up and wrapped her dress around her legs and cowered at the end of the bed. She cried and cried. Jacques put himself back in his pants and smiled at Josephine. "Now I know what Stanton felt." He knelt down to Josephine. He made to kiss her. She was so angered by what he did to her, she slapped him and pushed him away. "You bastard!" He had backed into a table with a ceramic vase that crashed to the floor. There were pieces all on the floor. "You bitch!" He picked up on of the pieces and cut Josephine along the arm. She cried out. "Stop!" she heard Michele scream. "Tell your bastard child to be quiet."

Josephine looked slowly away from her bleeding arm and stared maliciously at Jacques. "What did you call him?" Rage was building up in her body. "A bastard." He said it with a smile. Josephine made to lunge at him but someone already had. Jacques was pinned against the wardrobe. By Stanton. Jacques had stark fear in his eyes. "Leave," Stanton said sternly. He threw him in the direction of the window. But Jacques took a few extra steps and fell through it. Josephine didn't go to see what had happened but went to close the window. After she had, she noticed that her arm was bleeding. She turned to Stanton who looked sad. "He raped you didn't he?" Josephine nodded and began to cry. She fell to her knees. He came over and put his arms around her. A soothing feeling came over her and she quieted down. She heard a ripping noise and saw Michele rip a long piece off of the sheets. He walked over to Stanton and held it out.

Stanton had no idea who he was but Michele knew who Stanton was. Michele saw his father take the strip out of his hand. But their hands accidentally touched. Michele felt a power surge through him and he looked oddly at Stanton. Stanton did the same. "Thank you," Stanton said and turned back to Michele's mother. Michele ran back to the bed and held Genevieve. "Who is that?" she asked. He sighed. He wasn't supposed to tell but now that their father was here, he might as well. "That is Papa," he whispered. "Papa!" Genevieve whispered back. She had a big smile on her face. She jumped from Michele's arms and off the bed. "No, Genevieve!" It was too late. As their father finished tying the makeshift bandage, Genevieve threw her arms around him.

Josephine's eyes went wide. Stanton looked down strangely at Genevieve. He wouldn't know who she was either. He would be pretty stupid if he didn't guess she was his daughter. They looked alike. Genevieve had blonde-black hair, a combination of Stanton's and Josephine's. And her eyes were his icy blue. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but Josephine picked her up. "Thank you for coming," Josephine said. "But I came too late," Stanton said. "He already violated you." Josephine told Genevieve to go back to the bed and turned around to face Stanton. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're here." She came closer to Stanton. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her lightly. "Sleep well tonight," he said. Josephine smiled and stepped back.

Michele and Genevieve saw them kiss and Genevieve giggled softly. But as their mother stepped back and they got a clear view of him, he dissolved into shadow and disappeared. Michele watched intently as his mother changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She held them tightly and they all fell asleep.

"You're thinking about that night, aren't you?" asked a voice behind Josephine. She had been sitting on the hood of her car on a cliff overlooking Los Angeles. She sighed. "You were so cute then. What happened?" She turned around and smiled. "Oh ha ha," Michele said. They laughed. Josephine got off the car and walked over to him. He had grown so much from being almost five to being...whatever age he was now. "I know," he said. "I even lost count after twenty." Josephine smiled. But his smile disappeared. "Do you think Father knew back then that he had children?" He furrowed his pierced brow. "Probably on that night when he saw Genevieve," Josephine said crossing her arms. "He'd be pretty oblivious. She looks just like him." She looked at Michele. "And you remind me of him." Michele, who had been staring at the ground, looked at her. "Really?" "Yeah," she said. "You were pretty brave when you were younger and highly intelligent. Which of course was VERY rare." He smiled. "And you attract girls by the truckload." She had laughter in her voice.

"Your father has this pull on women." "I know," Michele said. "I saw his girlfriend yesterday." Josephine stood straight. "You were in L.A. yesterday?" He shrugged. "I wanted to get out. See what the big deal about it was." "And you saw Serena?" "I guess that's her name. They were walking into a diner." Josephine shrugged. "It's only a matter of time before you get yourself one." "Mom," Michele whined, "we're not gonna have 'the talk' are we?" "When a man and a woman love each other," Josephine started. But Michele covered his ears and shouted no. Josephine said it louder and she chased him around the car. They laughed afterwards. They were going to leave to get something to eat in L.A. when Michele hugge her. "I love you, Mom," he said. "I love you, too, baby." He kissed her on the cheek.


	5. Sex

The previous chapter was more of an inside look into the relationship Josephine and Michele had.

Josephine turned up her bass. The room was dark again after their performance and now she was getting ready for their last one of the night. The club was filled with so many different people. But the punks stayed around. And so did Serena, Stanton, Michael, Vanessa, Catty, Derek, Tianna, Jimena, and Collin. All night Josephine had been playing their own songs but she usually finished the night up with an unoriginal. The bar was filled with a haze from the smokers' lit cigarettes. Everyone stared intently at her as everyone on stage got ready.But the guys were staring at her for the way she was dressed.

She wore a black corset top with devil-red lace lining the bra area and the straps. Her black dress pants reached all the way down to the floor if it weren't for her thigh-high, high-heeled leather boots that she was wearing. Josephine looked at the drummer (which was Michele) and nodded. Everyone else on stage got the signal and everyone immediately began to play. It was time to play something that reminded Josephine of her pain with the Atrox. It was Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'.

_Memories consume_  
_Like opening the wound_  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
_You all assume_  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
_Unless I try to start again  
  
__I don't want to be the one_  
_The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize_  
_That I'm the one confused_

Stanton listened intently to the lyrics of the song. He had heard the song before and loved it. But they had a different meaning as they were screamed into the microphone by Josephine. Wow, he thought, it must've been hard for her. And it was all my fault. "What are you talking about?" Serena's voice interrupted his thoughts. And as he looked down, he realized. She could hear his thoughts. "Er, nothing. Just thinking out loud." He looked back towards the stage. He knew Serena was staring at him. And he could feel her trying to pry into his mind. But he kept a steady wall.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream_  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean_  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit__  
Tonight_

It was hard for Josephine. She had sung this before at home when she was by herself or in the car. But now, singing it in front of the very man that caused it, she was flooded with emotion. Trying to steady her voice, Josephine began the second verse.

_Clutching my cure__  
I tightly lock the door__  
I try to catch my breath again__  
I hurt much more__  
Than anytime before__  
I had no options left again__  
  
I don't want to be the one__  
The battles always choose_  
_'Cause inside I realize__  
That I'm the one confused__  
I don't know what's worth fighting for__  
Or why I have to scream__  
I don't know why I instigate_  
_And say what I don't mean__  
I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright_  
_So I'm breaking the habit__  
Tonight_

Josephine's voiced cracked slightly. It was no longer steady. But with all her might, she failed. Just like she failed to see the deception in Stanton's eyes that 'magical' night. Her emotions burst through like the Hoover Dam breaking. She had had enough. But she would not get physical.

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault__  
I'll never fight again__  
And this is how it ends  
  
__I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream__  
But now I have some clarity__  
To show you whaat I mean__  
I don't know how I got this way_  
_I know it's not alright__  
So I'm breaking the habit__  
Tonight_

The song ended and thankfully the lights dimmed till it was complete darkness. Josephine unplugged her guitar sharply and walked off the stage briskly. She leaned against the stone wall that connected the stage with the club. Sliding onto the ground, she began to cry. She heard footsteps and Michele appeared before her, crouching so they were eye-to-eye. "You should have never played that," he said, taking her guitar from around her neck and leaning it against the wall. It was silent except for Josephine's cries. Then Michele spoke. "Do you regret us, Maman?" he said. Josephine stopped crying and looked at her son. Then suddenly he looked as if he were five years old again. He had asked the same question then. When he first asked her, it felt as if someone reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. That someone being Stanton. "No, no. Of course not," Josephine said, the tears coming back. She took Michele in her arms. He began to cry also.

The DJ had come back and began playing some other rock music. He looked around and saw the girls' dismal looks. Except for Vanessa. She sang in Michael's band so she was used to rock and enjoyed it. But the others went to clubs with heavy techno beats. Stanton only went to Planet Bang for Serena. Before her, he went to heavy rock clubs, staying out all night, leaving with a girl he hardly knew almost every night. But then again, he never slept with them. He crossed them over to the Atrox. He didn't have time for such follies. 'But Josephine was an exception,' said a voice in his mind. Stanton looked at Serena. She was talking to Catty and Tianna. It couldn't have been her. Stanton looked around. 'You'll never find me,' said the voice again. It was the voice of a man. But that would mean he was part of the Atrox if he could talk telepathically. But someone had to be powerful to break into Stanton's mind. And only the Atrox himself could do that. He was caught totally off guard. 'We'll meet eventually,' said the voice. And Stanton felt it leave his mind. "Are you okay, Stanton?" Michael asked. He looked at Michael. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

Josephine was leaning over the sink of the unisex bathroom. She was reapplying her eyeliner and mascara. As she started to put eyeliner on her left eye, the bathroom door opened. Now she would have greeted anybody who walked in but this person was an exception. She stared at the person using the mirror, still in the position of putting her eyeliner on. Stanton looked at Josephine, her eyes unwavering. She looked good from behind, her skin showing a little where her corset finished and her pants began. And her hair fell over her shoulders like cascading water. Her face looked the way it did when she was seventeen, the age she joined the Atrox. But it also dared him to say something. "Didn't know you were in here," Stanton said. "Wouldn't expect you to," Josephine said and continued with her make-up. Stanton stood at the door for a few seconds. "Don't let me stop you from taking a piss," Josephine said as she put her eyeliner away and took out her lipstick. As she turned the dial, he saw what the color was. Devil-red.

Josephine smirked to herself as she saw Stanton strangely rush to a stall. She heard him take a piss while she applied her lipstick. And as she was putting all her make-up away, he came out, the toliet flushing loudly. "I'm surprised you didn't jack off," she said, fixing her hair in the mirror. "Why would I do that?" Stanton asked, washing his hands. His hand came in contact with Josephine's left breast. His face flushed slightly. "I know what you are thinking," she said quietly. So she had been reading his thoughts. "How do I know it was not you who was thinking that way?" Stanton asked, trying to rebut the statement. He hadn't noticed his hand was still on her breast. "Go on," she said smirking. Stanton pinned Josephine against the wall. His arms were on either side of her as he breathed in her sweet, natural scent. "Luckily, you are not wearing perfume," Stanton said in her ear. "Why?" Josephine asked smirking. "So Serena wouldn't be able to smell you on me." he began to kiss her neck roughly. "Well it seems you have missed me for quite some time," Josephine said as she ran her hands through his hair. Stanton answered with pressing his body against her, causing her to wrap her legs around him. "I need to remember what happened that night," he said evilly. "I don't need to see, I need to feel." He gave Josephine one hump, sending her head back and sighing. It was a tempting offer and Josephine was glad to take it but there was a feeling in the air. And it was approaching fast. "Serena's coming," Josephine said. Stanton let her down and she ran to the nearest stall. He slapped her ass as she passed him.

Carefully, Josephine balanced herself on the toliet seat. As she did so, the bathroom door opened and she heard Serena's shoes clack against the tile floor. "I was looking for you," she said. Josephine watched Serena's shadow go over to Stanton's. "I was just in the bathroom. Nothing to worry about," he said sweetly as if his passionate 'conversation' with Josephine didn't happen. Josephine saw Serena's shadow lean against Stanton's. They kissed. "I'll be out in a minute," he said and Serena walked out of the bathroom. Josephine felt her presence walk down the hall and back into the throng of people. She came down from the toliet seat and walked out. Stanton leaned against the graffitied tile-wall. Walking over to him, she was immediately pressed against him. "I'll come later tonight," Stanton said, running his hand down her thigh.

Josephine came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Her hair was dripping wet along with the rest of her body. She walked to the side of her bed and opened the curtains. It was a full moon tonight, the Daughters were at their peak. Luckily Serena didn't catch Josephine in the bathroom. Even though Serena might not know a single fact about Stanton and Josephine, Josephine thought that she knew Josephine was part of the Atrox. If not, well that was all good for Josephine. Josephine removed her towel, still facing the window. "You were one to advance quickly," said a gentle voice behind her. Thinking it was Michele, she quickly covered herself again. "Who is this...Michele?" Stanton asked as he came out of a dark corner. Josephine sighed. "You'll find out later," she replied, looking back outside the window. The next thing she knew, Stanton took off the towel and started to carress her body. "And I'm the one who advances quickly?" she asked smirking. Stanton laid her on the bed and sat upon her. "We haven't done this in more than five hundred years," he said. "Let's skip foreplay." Josephine started to remove his clothing.


	6. Captured

For the whole night, Josephine and Stanton were in so many different positions that she lost count after the fifth one. But it did not strike any memories of their first time. It could have been that, on their first time, the headboard wasn't banging uncontrollably or Josephine wasn't screaming his name over and over. It was almost five in the morning when they were on their last set. Josephine was practically hanging off the bed and she probably would have fallen off if it weren't that Stanton placed himself in between her legs. He entered her for what seemed like the umpteenth time and began to grind against her hips. Josephine threw her head back and an escalating moan escaped her lips. 

"Seems you have...ohhhhh...learned some new things since then," she tried to say through her moaning.

"You were the only....ugh....one I slept with," he replied, moaning himself. "I have stayed chaste ever since then."

After so many times of banging each other, Stanton was about to come. He quickened his pace and sweat dripped off his face and onto Josephine's body. And within a few minutes, he let go. Josephine felt him empty his load and, soon after, she orgasmed, screaming his name. Stanton fell ontop of her, limp beyond belief.

A few hours later, Josephine woke up. As she sat up, Stanton was sitting against the headboard, smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," Josephine said, crawling to him. "I found them in your purse," he replied, handing one to her. 

Josephine put it against her lips and Stanton lit it for her. She took a puff and blew it in his face.

"So I guess you're going back to Serena," she said, not looking at him.

He stared at her and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I have to," he said.

"Why can't we be together?" Josephine asked, her anger growing.

"It was simply not meant to be," he said, getting up from the bed.

"How can it not be? I was the one that gave you immortality!"

Stanton extinguished the cigarette. She was right. But still, it wasn't in their favor.

"It was not what the Atrox foresaw," he said, putting his clothes back on.

Josephine stared at him as he slipped his pants on and put his shirt on.

"I'm sorry, Josephine," he said.

He came over to her and kissed her lightly. But she pushed him away.

"I should have known you would leave me like you did that night," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

If Stanton's eyes were filling with tears, he didn't show it. All he did was stare at her then walk out of the room. Josephine ran into the bathroom, crying.

"I want you to go back to Tautarus," Josephine said as she had lunch with her children.

Michele and Genevieve both choked on their sodas and stared at her.

"What?" Michele asked. "No, Maman. I'm staying with you."

"As am I," Genevieve put in.

"No," Josephine said, sternly. "I don't want you to get hurt. You are going back tonight and that is final."

"But what about Lambert?" Michele asked.

"He hasn't done anything so far so he isn't going to do anything anytime soon," Josephine said quietly.

They were sitting in a booth in Pink's. It was crowded with teenagers that skipped school for the day.

"I heard--things," Michele said, shaking his head. "The Regulators say that he is going to do something tonight."

"Poppycock, Michele," Josephine spat.

"But the members of the Cincti are saying the same," Genevieve said, putting a hand on her mother's. "We are going to stay with you. You protected us when we were little and now we are going to protect you."

Josephine looked at her daughter then at her son. Her eyes were filled with sorrow for they came around and hugged her tightly.

Later that night, Josephine, Michele, and Genevieve sat in Josephine's car, staring at Planet Bang. It was crowded for a Tuesday night and Josephine could imagine the smirk on Michele's face.

"Don't do anything rash," she said sternly, looking at him with her pristine blue eyes.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I wasn't going to do anything," he said, smirking.

Josephine shook her head and looked out the window again just in time to see Stanton and the Daughters. Of course, Serena was hanging on his arm.

"She's much too clingy if you ask me,' Genevieve said, grimacing.

Josephine looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"Your jealousy is coming back," Michele said, mockingly. "How old are we again?"

"Shut it, Michele," Genevieve said, slapping the side of his head.

"Mother!"

"A Regulator and a member of the Cincti," she said, raising her left brow. "Remind me to thank the Atrox."

"Ha ha," Genevieve said, looking outside again.

Stanton looked at the long line. "I know you don't want to wait for an hour to get in," he said as Serena sucked on her teeth. "Let's go in easy."

They nodded and walked with Stanton to the bouncer in the front. One look in his eyes and the bouncer smiled and let them in. Groans from the other clubhoppers were soon muffled as they walked into the club. Planet Bang's heart was making the walls thump with loud European techno and it's blood, the many dancers, became red, green, orange, and pink with it's lights, flashing. The Daughters squealed with delight and ran onto the dancefloor. Stanton smiled as Serena pulled him close to her and kissed her. They began to dance when he felt a familiar presence. He looked up quickly to see Josephine. But trailing her were two other people whom he couldn't guess their identity. She looked dazzingly in a red Chinese silk dress. It was beautiful and it looked familiar. Of course! It was given to her after her father came home from a diplomatic trip to London. Stanton smirked as she looked over at him and winked. The other two people looked at him but their stares were as cold as ice. Especially the boy's. His dark hair and blue eyes were captivating. But...he looked familiar. The boy was wearing black dress pants with a white button up shirt. And all the girls were looking at him. Josephine said something to him and he went to a group of girls. She said something to the girl whom was wearing bondage pants and a black corset. The girl then went over to the bar where a few guys started hitting on her.

Josephine watched Stanton watch her and their children. A smirk grew on her face. He still had no idea whom they were. She saw Serena tug on his arm and speak into his ear. He nodded and Josephine watched as Serena headed over to the bar. Then, Josephine walked over to Stanton slowly. He smirked as she engaged in conversation.

"Nice to see you here," she said, looking around.

"And you," he replied smoothly.

"Serena looks good tonight."

"As she always will. I'm glad I left you," he spat.

"Fuck you," she yelled, hurt.

"Already did," he said, walking away from her and towards Serena.

Tears formed in Josephine's eyes as she turned away from them and began to walk to the bathroom. But then something shimmered in the air and it didn't feel right. She knew Michele and Genevieve felt it for they stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Suddenly, the lights went out.

Everyone immediately began to panic as everything went out. It was quiet and dark, the only thing being heard were the kids voices yelling at management. The manager was panicking and yelling at the technicians. Then, everything came back on. Everyone laughed nervously at the oddity but pushed it aside once the DJ put on the music. The club revived itself but Stanton was worried. The Daughters looked in his direction, he looked at where he saw Josephine last. She wasn't there. Neither were the boy and girl.

All Josephine was remembered were the lights going out, the people yelling, and falling...asleep? She jolted awake, her hair in her eyes. Where was she? This place was dark as well but cold. Josephine knew she was by herself. For the first time in her life, in her Immortal life, she was frightened.

"Michele?" she called out. "Genevieve?"

Someone chuckled to her left and spoke.

"They can't here you..." There was a drawl to the voice and it sounded old though young. It was very confusing.

"You should be confused," the person said, walking towards her. Josephine had no way of seeing the person since there were no lights on.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking around.

Again, the mysterious figure chuckled. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please," Josephine said. "I just want to know."

It was quiet between them for a moment before the person chuckled while speaking.

"I am the one people told you to be careful of. You should have listened to your children when they said to go back to Tartarus." He spoke this angrily.

At the mention of Tartarus, Josephine's heart went into her stomach.

"Lambert...."

It started off as a chuckle but then his voice rang out in a sinister laugh.


	7. Jacques

"You never lost you innocence did you?" he asked mockingly. "No wonder you attracted Stanton."

Lambert walked over to her, crouching so that they were at eye-level with each other. Josephine stared at him from behind her dark bangs. He lifted her chin slightly, the moon hitting her eyes.

"But I know you're very bright," he continued. "Why did you fall for such a disorganized and amateur plot?"

"What do you mean?" Josephine hissed, trying to get her chin out of his grasp.

Lambert tisked as if she were stupid. "Don't you see? You were pure and Stanton wanted Immortality. He wanted to become a Follower and in those days, we didn't send them out to be trained under other ones. The Atrox gave them duties to perform. It's as clear as day, what he did to you."

Josephine clenched her teeth and growled. "You're lying. Stanton loved me."

"Ah, see there?" Lambert patronized. "'Loved'. That past tense. He no longer loves you Josephine nor your children how old they might be. Stanton loves Serena now and wants to be with her forever."

Tears formed in her eyes. She blinked once. "Just like he promised me," they said together in unison, a snarl forming on Lambert's lips. He now had her under the right mindset.

Lambert then stood and walked away from her, daring Josephine to fume in her own self-destruction. But he couldn't let her do that now. His apprentice wanted to see.

"Imagine what you could have become, if Stanton hadn't taken you," he said, stopping and turning. "You loved the violin, Josephine. Your skill was unmatched at that time. And...you would have had a complete family." Lambert smirked evilly. "You would have had a wonderful husband and beautiful children who wouldn't remind you of the bastard that ruined your life."

Josephine looked in his direction, tears falling quietly. "I would have had children to remind of what I fool I was. Jacques never loved me either."

"Oh yes he did," Lambert boomed, coming next to her at an unnatural speed. "He would have loved you, cared for you, and nurtured you. Jacques loves you Josephine!"

She looked up at him, perplexed. "What did you just say?" she asked, standing up slowly. "Jacques LOVES me? He is long dead. You should have used past tense."

Lambert smirked. "Jacques has been watching over you ever since you become a Follower. He has seen you suffer and has comforted you. He watches you sleep and carresses you when you are restless. Don't you see? I have taken Jacques as an apprentice."

Josephine's eyes widened. "No...it cannot be!" But she couldn't debunk it. The Atrox nor it's Followers ever lied about things as serious as this.

"Lambert doesn't lie, Joesphine," a voice said behind her.

She turned around quickly and gasped. There stood Jacques, mere inches away.

"Nice to see you again, love," he said sinisterly, stroking her face.


	8. Revelation

Stanton had run out of Planet Bang a few minutes after he realized what happened. Josephine was gone. But what about the other two? Why did he care so much about them? There had to be some reason why he...loved them. Stanton had been meaning to ask the Atrox of Josephine and what had happened to her after she became a Follower. But whenever he brought up the subject of his past, the Atrox would just shake it off and give Stanton another victim. Stanton was such a fool to just push it aside as the Atrox had. He was Prince of the Night God damnit and nothing would be denied of him. Thinking of this, Stanton skidded to a stop. Rain had begun to pelt him sharply as he heard the clacking of the girls' heels. They had followed him.

"Show me why they are important!" Stanton yelled off the top of his lungs. His voice sounded unnatural as thunder boomed ahead. Lighting cracked and then Stanton's eyesight was filled with a vision.

_The night had been beautiful for the first twenty minutes but then the sky became ugly, blocking out the stars and the moon. Lightning flashed and it was soon followed by dull thunder. Stanton watched from outside, his hair matted to his face and his clothes soaked to his body. His senses picked up the door opening and a familiar presence enter the room. He smiled softly. Josephine was getting ready for bed. But something felt odd about her. Like...she was surrounded by another presence. Stanton shook his head and pushed it aside as he tried to get a glimpse of her. But the lights were off. She had been acting odd and very distant as of late. Troubled, he pushed open the window quietly. Stanton immediately felt her fear but hushed her._

_"It's okay, love," he said, bringing his finger up to her lips._

_She sighed. "I wasn't expecting you."_

_Stanton smiled and reached in to kiss her. But she stopped him by placing her hands on his chest lightly._

_"Josephine..."_

_"No," she said, her emotions caught in her throat. "Leave."_

_"But..."_

_"Just go!" she screamed, her tears audible._

_Stanton looked at her. "If you wish..." And with that, he dissolved into shadow and went through the crack in the window as she closed it. But the vision continued long after Stanton knew he had flown away that day._

_Josephine walked back to her bed slowly, crying loudly. She crawled into bed, sniffling and wiping her tears with the back of her hand. When she was finally snug under the covers, Josephine looked around as if someone were watching her. It looked like her suspicions weren't confirmed and she sighed with relief. Josephine quickly untied the bow that was above her stomach. Smiling slightly, she lifted the skirt and what was revealed shocked Stanton. Josephine's womb was engorged. With his child._

The vision finally left and Stanton stood there, stunned. "She carried both of my children," he said, falling upon his knees. For the first time, tears began to fall down his cheeks as he looked up at the sky.

The girls reached his side and Serena looked at him. "What happened?" she asked, gripping his shoulders.

Stanton looked oddly calm at her. "I've abandoned the wrong person. I have to find her," he whispered. Serena's face became controted with confusion as he stood up and ran in another direction. Stanton felt her presence nearby and it was strong. "I'm coming Josephine."

Josephine didn't know what to say as Jacques reached in and kissed her softly. It felt foreign to her but at the same time, it felt familiar. She leaned into the kiss and kissed him once before pulling away. Oddly, Josephine smiled softly as Jacques stroked the side of her face.

"I've missed you all these years, Josephine," he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "So many years of pretending to be dead and the only way I could see you was when you slept."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much," she said.

"It's all right," he replied. "As long as we're together now."

Josephine nodded but then a rustle of feet distrubed the peaceful moment. Josephine, Lambert, and Jacques looked in the direction. Lambert growled and walked over to the darkness.

"I told you not to make a sound!" he shouted, pulling them out into the moonlight. Josephine gasped.

"Michele! Genevieve!" she shouted, running over to them. But Jacques grabbed her arm and brought her close to him.

"Don't worry about them," he growled in her ear. Josephine began crying as she watched her children be beat in front of her. Genevieve shouted as the whip came down on her. It sounded as if she were being murdered. And as for Michele, he was trying his best to keep his composure but it was quickly failing.

"Stop!" Josephine shouted, her yell echoing through the warehouse. But Lambert never faltered. Josephine wailed and wailed as she slumped on the floor. But as the beatings were getting worse, someone burst through the door, bringing in the warm Los Angeles air. "You have beaten the wrong children, Lambert," boomed a deep voice.

"Stanton," Jacques and Josephine said in unison. Except Jacques' tone was one of contempt as Josephine's was pleading.

With a flick of his hand, Stanton sent the whip in Lambert's hand flying. It was surprising that it happened since Lambert was stronger than Stanton but he had been too busy with Michele and Genevieve to notice that Stanton had barged in. Stanton ran to Michele and Genevieve and wrapped his arms around them.

"It's okay," he said, emotions blocking his voice. "It's okay, I'm here. Daddy's here." Stanton had his eyes close as he spoke and when he finally opened them, he saw that Michele and Genevieve had turned back to when they were five years old. The two siblings looked up at him, tears filling their eyes.

"Papa!" they both shouted, throwing their arms around his neck. He held them closely. Stanton could hear a gasp come from Josephine. He looked at her and smiled as tears fell from all four.

"I love you, Josephine," he said finally. "I always have and I always will."

"But you have Serena," Josephine said, hurt. Her eyes wandered and looked at something. Stanton followed her gaze and saw Serena with the rest of the Daughters. "Stanton..." Serena said, her voice the same tone as Josephine's.

"My bond is stronger with her. She and I are connected," he said softly. Tears fell silently down Serena's face. Josephine felt guilty.The events that had happened in the past few months probably never should have happened. Maybe Josephine should have stayed in Tartarus, letting Michele and Genevieve watch their father from afar. The only way either child was able to address Stanton was when the Cincti had a meeting, in Genevieve's case, or when they sent out Regulators. But if she hadn't come, they would have never known if he loved them or not. Stanton of course would live a life thinking he had no children.

"It's not like he'll do anything now," Jacques said quietly to her. "Your journey got you no where."

Josephine looked back at him before standing up. She began walking over to Michele and Genevieve whom Stanton had left to hug Serena. Josephine picked both of them up and looked at Stanton.

"It was best if we never came at all," Josephine said, choking back tears. And with that, she turned around, ready to walk out of the warehouse. But someone shut the doors with a slam. Josephine froze and stared in fright.

"Don't think I brought you here just to have a small reunion," Lambert said to them.


	9. Save Your Grace

**Author's Note: Sorry if I' m getting a lot of you confused. Stanton does love Josephine but that is by default since she is the mother of his children. Although that is the case, he still loves Serena with all his heart. If I explain any further, I will be giving away the plot. So you'll all have to WAIT. Muahahahaha. ...Excuse me...**

"What do you want?" Josephine asked, voice shaky. She held the shivering toddlers close to her, watching Lambert and Jacques with unwavering eyes.

"See," Jacques began, walking forward, "the reason we brought you here was to lure Stanton. Honestly, we were going to kill you and those brats."

"But you can't do that," Josephine yelled. "I'm Immortal and so are my children!"

"Oh we weren't going to do it in the present day," Jacques went on, cocking a brow. "We were going to travel back in time to when you weren't Immortal. In fact, Lambert's already there."

Everyone looked in the direction where Lambert had been a few seconds ago only to see a dark portal close. "He's gone!" Catty shouted, looking at the empty spot in a gaping stare. Stanton ran over to Josephine, grabbing her shoulders.

"We must go after them."

"But how? I don't know time travel," Josephine said, putting down Michele and Genevieve.

"But I do," Stanton said. "We have to do this."

"What if we don't get there in time?" Josephine yelled.

Stanton was hesitant in answering her question. What if they didn't get there in time? "We'll just have to play it by ear!"

Now it was Josephine's turn to stare at him blankly. "And Michele and Genevieve?"

"We'll watch them," said a gentle voice behind them. Stanton turned around as Josephine looked past him. Serena was kneeling on the floor, hugging the toddlers close to her. A soft smile was placed on her lips.

"Thank you," Josephine said, walking over to her. Stanton watched as they exchanged hugs. "Just come back for them," Serena said, taking their hands.

Josephine nodded and turned back to Stanton."I'm ready."

Stanton went to her and hugged her close."We'll save them and I'll save you," he said, getting a little choked up. Josephine held him back, crying quietly. She guessed this was what she came to Los Angeles for. But putting that aside, she grabbed Stantonrquote s hand and nodded for him to go ahead with it. He smiled back at her before a dark portal appeared behind him. Josephine stared at it, a pit forming in her stomach. Stanton smiled at her.par par

"It's okay. It won't hurt. At least not as much as Catty's."

"Hey!" Catty huffed.

Josephine chuckled slightly as she looked back at them. Each daughter smiled and waved their farewells and Stanton and Josephine did the same. Taking a deep breath, Josephine turned to the portal. Stanton came up to the side of her. They stood side-by-side. The energy that was coming from the black void pushed back their hair, making it go everywhere.

"Ready?" Stanton asked, looking at her.

Josephine looked back at him."Sure as hell I am."

Smiling, they took each otherrquote s hands before stepping into the hole, falling through time.


End file.
